


You Can't Run From Your Problems If They're Inside Of You

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [37]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Bombs, Coercion, Gen, Hostage Situations, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Agnes runs.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 30
Kudos: 62





	You Can't Run From Your Problems If They're Inside Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Agnes has a younger half-brother. His name is Jason. He lives with her mom in Boston, and tonight, Agnes is thankful for that. 

Agnes is running.

When he was younger, her dad had a car accident, and now he has a limp. A small, almost unnoticeable one, but he can’t run, or fight, or carry heavy things, and tonight, Agnes is thankful for that too.

Agnes is running.

She doesn’t live in ABB territory, and any other night, she would be thankful for that, for the protection it gives her against forced recruitment, but not tonight. Tonight, it wasn’t enough.

Agnes is running.

She went to the Boardwalk today, and as she left, a boy her age put a gun to her head and told her to come with him. He was crying. She wants to hate him, but he was crying.

Agnes is running.

Bakuda put a bomb inside of her. Bakuda opened her with a knife, put a bomb inside, and stitched her back up.

Agnes is running.

There were other people there. Another girl, and four boys. Three adult men. They got bombs, too, and Agnes wants to hate the boy who bought her there, but she can’t. He was crying.

Agnes is running.

One of the men said Bakuda was bluffing. She detonated the bomb, and he threw up his own liquefied insides. They were dark on the floor, almost black, and Bakuda laughed as he died.

Agnes is running.

Bakuda sent the boys to find other _recruits_. The surviving men, she kept with her. Agnes and the girl, she gave bigger bombs.

Agnes is running.

Agnes was supposed to go to Winslow, and hide the second bomb, the one which isn’t _inside her_ , so it could explode in the morning, with all the teachers and students there. 

Agnes is running.

The dead man threw up blood, and bile, and guts, and it was dark on the floor. Agnes took the bus with a bomb in her bag and a bomb in her side.

Agnes is running.

Agnes left the bomb, the one in her bag, not the one _inside her_ , in the Boat Graveyard. Almost no one ever goes there. Hopefully it won’t kill anyone when it goes off.

Agnes is running.

Agnes took the bus with a bomb in her side and her jacket hiding the blood, and she got off at the stop closest to Taylor’s house.

Agnes is running. 

Agnes wants to live. Agnes wants to be great, and change the world. Make it a better place.

Agnes doesn’t want to die. 

Agnes runs all the way to Taylor’s house, and knocks on the door until she opens it.

( _You can come to me, if you ever need help._ )

“I need to talk to Mister Wallis.”

Agnes wants Bakuda to succeed even less.


End file.
